Breaking The Habit
by PapillonXx
Summary: Eliza tried to fight her way though the pokemon league, and the battle tower, but what happens when someone she thought was gone, came back.
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking the Habit **

I can't figure out why I keep finding myself back here. With my bag on my back, and my Pokémon sitting beside me, it isn't as bad as you think it would be. Kisses looks up to me and grins. My Togakiss rubs her head against my shoulder, as we look out over the water. The crystal blue ocean sparkled in the waning light.

"Hey you! You're a trainer!" I turn around, glancing at the boy who seemed to have no manners at all.

"Yes I am, and you?" I asked, standing up, letting my light blonde hair fall around my shoulders. As I stood, I made sure I got a good look at the boy. He had dark brown hair that fell in his face as the inner tube around his stomach covered the blue trunks that had little magicarp on it. But what surprised me more than the trunks was the actual site of poke balls hooked onto his belt.

"I just became a trainer! And I want to Challenge you!"

I arched my eyebrow smiling slightly, "Really, I think I've been a trainer for a bit longer than you have, I don't think it would be fair."

"Hey! I'm strong!!" his whiney voice rang.

"What's your name?"

"Thomas." HE said shuffling his feet.

"Well, Thomas, do you know what time it is? I think I'm going to take you home." I placed my hand on his back, pushing him forward to the only town close.

"No! I wanted to have fun! And battle!!" He turned around to face me crossing his arms. "I'm not going home until you battle me!"

I ran my hand through my hair as I bent down to his level. "Ok, well, here's the thing..." I smiled trying to look friendly. "I have all eight badges."

"No way!! Cool!! I RREALLY want to battle you know!! But-" He cut off for a second, "Can I choose the Pokémon you use?" He asked, getting really excited.

"Ummm, well." I looked at my poke balls trying to remember what Pokémon I had with me. Besides my Togikiss, I had my Cubone, Hitmonlee, kingdra, syther, and arcanine. I knew strategically it wasn't my best team, and physically they aren't the best either. "I have a better idea."

The boy watched as I pushed one of my ringlets out of my eyes. "Why don't you ring out your Pokémon and I will pick the Pokémon that is weakest against yours."

The boy seemed to think for a bit. "Ok!!!" Pulling his tube off the little boy grabbed at his one poke ball throwing it up in the air," Go Buizel!"

Out of the sphere popped the medium sized Pokémon. "Bu' " It called as it stood in front of it's' trainer. I smiled before I found my third poke ball.

"Go, Arcanine!" I said letting the Pokémon gracefully land on its feet, its ball falling safely into my hand. "Kiss?" Kisses asked as she looked up to me. I didn't speak Pokémon, but I knew what she was trying to say. "Sorry hun, you need to come back." Switching the poke balls I waved my hand in front of her, "Return"

"Wow, your Pokémon looks strong!!!" Thomas said, "But your Pokémon is fire type, and mine water. Go water gun!"

"Bounce." Springing on his feet, Arcanine jumped into the air missing the spray of water from the buizel.

"Wow" Thomas muttered. The buizel looked up as Arcanine fell back to the ground, missing the other Pokémon by mere inches. "Now earthquake!"

Growling Arcanine raised a paw as the earth shook shaking both the Pokémon.

"No!! Buizel!" The shaking stopped as the Pokémon fell to the ground. The little boy ran to his Pokémon and pulled him into his arms.

"You did well Arcanine." I said and the Pokémon returned to the ball. As I placed it on my belt I stood and watched the boy. He reminded me slightly of myself when I was younger. He cared so much for a Pokémon that I knew he hasn't known for a while.

Tears brimmed the little boy's eyes, "Lady, will he be ok! Tell me he'll be ok!"

I took a step towards the boy as I pulled my bag off my back. I set the soft cloth onto a stump as I sifted through the bag in the little light that was left. Finding what I needed I placed my bag back onto my back as I put the revive onto the Pokémon's head.

"What are you doing?!" He tried to pull the Pokémon away as I kept the device onto its head. The Pokémon's eyes flickered back open as it cooed slightly.

"It's a revive. It will keep your Pokémon healthy enough until you get to a Pokémon center, but until then it should stay in its ball."

The boy just listened as he pulled the poke ball back out and called his Pokémon back.

"Now, how about I take you home now." I said pulling the boy into my side. He nodded once as we started walking in the direction of the nearest town.

With my right hand I kept my arm around the boy, I used my other hand to bring my syther out, just to keep the wild Pokémon away.

"Scy!" it called as it scanned ahead.

"You do live in sunnyshore, right." The little boy nodded as he scooted closer to my body.

"So how did you find your way out here?" I asked, trying to make small talk as we walked by the trees back to the town.

"I-I wanted to get more Pokémon, and I went too far, and I couldn't find my way back… Then I found you."

I didn't answer that, I couldn't answer that. What would I say? OH, good thing I made it here in time, you would have been sleeping with the Pokémon if I wasn't. Or how about well good thing I found you because if it was someone else it could be bad.

"Well, next time, you need to train a little closer to home, until you get a bit older that is." I smiled trying to cheer the little boy up. He smiled slightly as I sighed.

Looking to the sky I knew that time was running out and we needed to get to town soon. "Syther Return!" placing that one back I grabbed the one I wanted, "Go Kisses." Togakiss looked thrilled as she smiled at the boy rubbing her cheek against his face.

"Have you ever been on a Pokémon flying?" I asked walking around togakiss and sitting on her back. Thomas shakes his head, "Come here, yes sit right here, in front of me."

I pulled the boy in front of me as I called out information to kisses, "We're headed to Sunnyshore, Fly!" With a kick Togakiss flew up into the air and zoomed into the direction of the town.

"Wow, so do you do this a lot?" he asked as he gripped onto my arms as if he was afraid he was going to fall.

"Kinda, I'm trying actually to walk more but other than that." The boy smiled as he pointed at the ground.

"Look look there it is!! It is my town!!"

It wasn't but a couple more minutes until Togikiss dropped to the ground as a large swarm of people gathered around me, the boy, and my Pokémon. "Return." I said placing the ball back onto my belt.

"There he is!" A man said, pointing at the boy.

"We've found him!"

"Call the mother!"

"Oh, Thomas!!"

"Mommy?!" Thomas said running into his mother's arms.

I couldn't help but smiling. MY light blue dress flew in the light wind as I tried to keep my hair out of my face.

"Mam, what is your name." The mother asked. Looked deep into my eyes.

"Eliza."

"Oh! Eliza how can we thank you for bringing our son home."

Many things ran through my head as I tried to think of where I was staying for the night, but I knew that they didn't want her crashing at their house.

"It was nothing, but you might want to get his Pokémon to a Pokémon center. I'm afraid he isn't well." The mother just nodded to me as she ran into the Pokémon center, her son following. It wasn't soon after that the crowd just disappeared into the night that now was upon us.

"Great, where will I stay," I murmured sitting on the bench outside the Pokémon center.

"Eliza?" my heart stopped, I didn't think I would ever hear his voice again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!!!!**

**Please comment and rate, and TELL YOUR FRIENDS!!!!**

**LOl, I'll try to update as soon as possible but I don't know when it will be comming out. I also want ot know what you think. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters**

**Thomas five or six**

**Eliza 19**

**Decland 19**

**Thomas's mother 39ish**

* * *

Decland's large brown eyes gazed at me as he placed his hands in his pants pocket.

"Decland?" My heart pounded as I got to my feet. "How, what?" I could feel my eyes brim with tears. I hated to even act like this. I knew I was becoming light headed as I pushed my hair out of my face as I tried to calm down.

I knew how long ago it happened, and they never found him. They pronounced him dead. That cold day led me to what I am now. I was just a sliver of what I was, what I am today.

"Hey, Eliza..." Decland smiled as he placed his hand upon my cheek, using his thumb to wipe the tears out of my face. "I knew you missed me but come on, you don't have to cry." He smiled as I felt my heart lift slightly.

The smile came to my face before I wrapped my arms around his shoulders laughing. It was a happy laugh, a laugh that felt so good, so pure that I don't know where it came from. Years of unhappiness flew out of me as Decland wrapped his hands around me too.

His voice turned from his happy carefree one, to the serious one that almost made want to hold him even more than I already did. "You don't even know how much I missed you Liz." He said squeezing tightly.

I felt my body go numb, stiff, as I tried to pull him in tighter. Decland was my boyfriend, and I promised to never date again. And now look who's back. I didn't want to let go, I don't want to let him slip through my grasp again. It was merely seconds before I felt slight tugging on my blue nylon dress.

Jumping again, my heart went into a frenzy as I looked at the ground, gasping. "Cyndaquill!" The little green mouse looked eagerly up to me, "Quill?" I blinked as I felt my knees hit the ground. Wrapping my arms around the fire type Pokémon I hugged her close to my body.

Cyndaquil nudged he way closer into my arms, "Oh, I missed you too!"

"Quil," she cooed as she placed her nose on mine smiling, "Cinda' Quill."

I could feel Decland's eyes watching me as I kissed the top of her head. "Quill!!" Laughing I stood back up as I cradled my Pokémon in my arms. "You kept her..."

Decland shrugged, letting his curly brown hair bounce as he turned his head back at me. "Of course, Cyndaquill wasn't my Pokémon to get rid of." Cyndaquill looked up as his hand was placed on her head.

"Quill?"

Decland laughed, "And," he said with a slight sigh, "She reminded me of you."

My heart stopped for just a second. I looked up from my Pokémon and smiled, "Thank you, really"

Shrugging again, he just watched me as I freed one of my hands and grabbed the only Poke ball that looked different among mine. Keeping the Pokémon in my arms I brought my arm back and placed in into Decland's.

There was a second of confusion before there was a glimmer of hope, and happiness in his eyes. "Is that?" He looked over the poke ball once more before I felt my eyes sparkling too.

"He reminded me of you."Decland looked at me before he threw the pokeball into the air, letting the Pokémon come out of its ball.

Cubone looked at me confused, before he turned and looked up to Decland. I watched as his eyes soften as he smiled, "Hey buddy."

"Cubone! Cu-cubone!"

I watched as Decland's frame bend down and looked Cubone in the eye.

"Cubone!!" The Pokémon said tossing its bone in the air, spinning and catching it before posing. "Cubone."

"You always loved those contests," I murmured.

I watched as Decland stood and rushed towards me, his arms wrapping around me. Without thinking, and a sharp squeal from cyndaquill I dropped my Pokémon and wrapped my arms around his neck. Decland lifted me off the ground and twirled me in circles. "Thank you liz." He murmured into my ear, carefully setting my feet on the ground.

We smile as he sets his forehead onto mine. I can feel him gazing into my eyes, and I know for a fact that I was looking into his. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this alive, this happy. "Decland, what color are my eyes?"

Decland chuckled, pressing my head against his chest. I place my hands in front of my shoulders so I could felt the chest that I had only had dreamed about in the last three years. Placing his hand on the small of my back I could hear him breath, feel him breath.

"Liz, your eyes remind me of the moon. Light grey that sparkle in the night. They shine at all time and comfort anyone lost or needing someone to come to. It is home to the ones that need you, and the ones you need."

I felt him tug me tighter as I looked up, "You're shitting me."

Decland laughed, "Ah, but I only wish I was." There was a glint of humor in his eyes. Then, they softened. I felt him lean in as my eyes closed. Our noses touched as a spark flit through my body.

"Cyndaquill! Quill! Quill!" with every squeak I could feel my dress being pulled harder and harder and then I felt my body crash on the ground.

Decland's eyes flashed open as he looked at me his eyes full of concern, then, a laughter bubble out of him, "Looks like someone is a bit jealous."

I laughed as Cyndaquill jumped in my laugh and rubbed her head against mine."You're worse than Kisses girl."

Decland rolled his eyes, "If I remember that Pokémon, she was always on your shoulder.

Laughing, I stood back up with Cyndaquill in my arms. "You are a little stinker." I said, looking as cubone just sat and watched us.

There was a bright light, the doors of the Pokémon center opened up. "I told you that he was going to be ok." Thomas said smiling at his mom.

"Well darling, I never thought something bad was going to happen, I just thought that he was in bad shape."

Thomas shook his head as he turned and saw both me and Decland. "Look! Look mommy!!" he ran towards me and wrapped his arms around my hips.

"Well, lookie there, who is this." The mother asked looking from me to Decland.

"Decland, Eliza's boyfriend."

My heart smiled as he kept his promise as much as I did.

"Hey!!" Thomas crossed his arms, "I thought you liked me.

Decland arched his eyebrow at me, "Eliza?"

"Thomas, one, I am too old for you, and, you are more of a friend to me."

I watched as a frown washed across his face. "No fair,"

"Well," the mother said, trying to change the subject, "Do you two have a place to stay for the night? If not, you both are welcome to stay with us"

I looked to Decland, and he nodded.

"We would love to, thank you."

"Yay!! And you could teach me some about Pokémon!!" Thomas mused, jumping for joy in the air.

Decland laughed, and wrapped his arm over my shoulder, "You're going to have fun."

* * *

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Both Decland and Eliza wat you to review and keep on reading.**

**(c) Papillon does not own pokeome, but only the characters and plot.**


End file.
